Kara Kent (Earth 1)
Kara Zor-El '''(for a while, known as '''Kara Kent) also known by the name Supergirl, Kara is Clark's biological paternal cousin from Krypton. She is the only daughter of Zor-El and his wife and a member of the House of El. Chloe Sullivan created a false backstory for the authorities to cover Kara's sudden appearance in Smallville, explaining that she was Clark's cousin on his adoptive father's side, raised in Minnesota for the past 19 years until she was able to track down her one remaining blood relative. Kara became a target for Brainiac, who forced her to follow him into space. Brainiac trapped her on Krypton in 1986 after traveling through time. Kara appeared to return to Earth with Clark but in reality, Brainiac had put Kara in the Phantom Zone and was posing as her on Earth. Chloe eventually rescued both Clark and Kara from the Phantom Zone. In 2010, Kara returned to Metropolis, publicly revealing her powers and becoming a hero to look after the city as "The Maiden of Might", keeping it safe from the "Darkness" that Jor-El warned Clark about. When the Vigilante Registration Act was put into effect, many heroes were put on a most wanted list, among them was Kara, who seems to have successfully managed to escape from her pursuers. After Clark was ready to face Darkseid, Jor-El informed Kara that her destiny was elsewhere. Tearfully, Kara bid Clark an unheard goodbye before putting on a Legion ring and transporting to the future, to fulfill her own destiny. After spending several months in the 31st century as a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes Kara returned to the present, was reunited with Clark for good and became a member of the Justice League. History Early History Born into the noble family, the House of El, Kara was the daughter of Zor-El and an unknown Kryptonian mother. She is of relation to Jor-El, Lara-El and Kal-El. In 1986, Kara followed her aunt Lara to Earth, to visit the family Jor-El had chosen for their unborn son Kal-El if Krypton was destroyed by the war with General Zod. Kara watched as her crooked father Zor-El told Lara how he desired her, as well as that if he couldn't have her in the real world, how he would possess her through science. Zor-El then altered Kara's memory to forget what she had seen. Later, Kara awoke as Zor-El was escorting her to the ship that would take her to Earth. Before she left the dying Krypton, she was given the blue crystal, which Zor-El told her contained instructions as to what to do when she found and rescued Kal-El. After bidding her father farewell, Kara entered the Red Ship and went into suspended animation. Kara crash-landed in Smallville in 1989 during the first meteor shower. Her ship fell into the Smallville Reservoir adjacent to Reeves Dam, where she remained in suspended animation for 18 years. Year 7 When Reeves Dam was destroyed during Clark's battle with Bizarro, Kara's ship was released. Kara awoke from her 18-year slumber and she saved Lex Luthor from drowning. Later, she changed into Earth clothing and flew away from the Smallville Water Tower into the sky. While investigating the area near the destroyed dam, Clark and Lois came across Kara's ship and when Lois approached it, she was knocked out by Kara. After a brief battle with Clark, Kara flew into space and started searching for young boys, hoping to find the baby Kal-El. After Clark found her himself and revealed that he was Kal-El, Kara was shocked and surprised to discover that her infant cousin was now physically older than she was. When Kara learned that their home planet exploded, Kara was devastated but Clark consoled her saying that they were family and allowed her to stay with him on the Kent Farm. After her ship goes missing, Kara and Clark went in search of it before it can explode and find the ship just in time. However, when Kara stops the explosion, the ship disappeared and the blue crystal that her father warned her to protect with her life was also feared lost. Clark began to help Kara to adapt to her new life on earth but was worried since Kara still didn't know how to control her powers and especially because she focused more on finding her lost crystal. On the Smallville Harvest Festival, Kara tried to fit in and entered the Miss Sweet Corn beauty pageant, much to Clark's regret and was involved in a problem when other contestants tricked her to help them steal a Smallville treasure (which happened to contain a Kryptonian object that Kara saw) and was arrested for breaking into the treasure just when she won. After saving Clark from the girls, proving she has learned to control her abilities, Clark and Chloe proved her innocence and Kara was free again. Then she was hired at the Talon and began to call the attention of Lex, who accused her of being the one responsible for saving his life. One morning Kara was abruptly confronted by Martian Manhunter, who accused her from being a traitor and revealed that her family was forced into exile by Jor-El. Kara spied on a conversation between Clark and the Martian where he instructed Clark to find her crystal before she did and then she went in search of her crystal for her own and asked Jimmy Olsen to help her. Later, she was disappointed in Clark for not trusting her and flew out into the night, leaving the farm. On her search for her missing crystal, Kara flew to Washington, D.C., only to discover that it was missing. After learning that Lex may have some connection to the whereabouts of the crystal, she went to the Luthor Mansion but was subdued by Agent Carter and later taken to a lab where she was experimented on and forced to relive a memory that her father Zor-El had erased, learning that Zor-El did try to assassinate Jor-El and wanted Lara for his own. Kara apologizes for everything she had done and then returned to live with Clark and Lana to the farm, leaving behind her search of the crystal not knowing that Clark had already found it. Finally, after Clark started to hear the voice of his biological mother calling for help from Kara's crystal and decided to release her, Kara was happy to see Lara again for the first time in years, but was upset to learn that Clark had hidden her crystal. Thanks to Clark's action, a clone of Zor-El was also released and Kara was able to saw her father again but was upset by what he had done to her and her loved ones. Zor-El claimed he had changed and convinced her to trust him again. After learning that her father wanted to conquer Earth by causing an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity, Kara tries to stop him but failed and was almost killed by her own father. After Clark saved Kara and destroyed the crystal, Kara disappeared and woke up in Detroit, with total amnesia and no powers. Kara wandered into a local diner and was given a job (as well as a place to sleep) by the kindly owner. For weeks and adopting the name "Linda," Kara worked as a waitress and became close to a busboy named Finley. However, when Lex tracked her down and offered her treatment to restore her memory, Finley became obsessive and abducted her and Lois, who was following Lex. Lois told Kara about her name and some of her past and when Clark rescued them, Kara returned to Smallville, but was disconcerted by Clark, believing that he was hiding something from her. After a meeting with Lex at the Talon, Kara's trust in him grew closer and Lex promised her a treatment that would restore her memories completely. After Kara demanded the truth from Lana about what Clark has been hiding from her and Lana refused to admit anything, Kara declared that she would uncover the truth, as well as realized that she could not trust Clark or Lana anymore. She turned to Lex and he allowed her to stay at the mansion with him. After a while, Kara became very close to Lex and really happy staying with him. Kara looked through her "alleged biography" and could not find any clue to her past and after Chloe and Lana kidnapped her from the mansion and took her to the Fortress of Solitude, Chloe pleaded with Jor-El to restore Kara's memory and powers so she can save Clark, who was in danger. Jor-El returned Kara to normal and she was able to save Clark. She returned to live at the farm and expressed her confusion over the Luthors to Clark, who warned her not to trust them after returning her Kryptonian bracelet. Kara never met Lex again after that. After Kara was approached by Brainiac at the farm and was threatened by him for unknown reasons, she suggests that it would be helpful if Clark could fly to defeat the machine and started teaching him how to fly. When Brainiac attacked Lana to deliver a message to the cousins, Kara went to the Daily Planet and accepted Brainiac's proposal of leaving with him to save Lana. Kara then flies with Brainiac out into the darkness of space and disappeared completely. While Clark was trying to find a way to locate Brainiac and Kara, he looked through Dr. Virgil Swann's journal, only to find a new message had appeared from Kara on how to save Lana through the Fortress of Solitude. Clark went to the Fortress, only to hear transmissions of Kara from Krypton which suggested that she went back in time with Brainiac through the vortex, as well as that Brainiac was planning to kill baby Kal-El so he wouldn't grow up on Earth. Back in 1989, Kara was on Krypton fighting Brainiac to save infant Kal-El so he could safely travel to Earth like he was meant to do. Clark was able to come and assist her in defeating Brainiac despite having no powers on their homeworld and they went back to their own time, as well as returned to the Kent Farm. Brainiac however, had anticipated such an outcome and was able to subdue Kara before she could strike the final blow on Krypton. He imprisoned her in the Phantom Zone, as well as then posed as her. She was last seen floating in the Phantom Zone. Posing as Kara, Brainiac had killed Edwad Teague and revealed Clark Kent's identity as the Traveler to Lex Luthor. Clark managed to find out about Brainiac and demanded to know about Kara, but Brainiac replied "she's somewhere much worse. (Phantom Zone)" Year 8 Kara was trapped in the Phantom Zone fighting off Zoners for months until Clark and Lois arrived due to the Crystal of Knowledge. She attacked them at first but after discovering who they were, she refused to open the portal because she didn't want to make the same mistake Clark made when he was in the Phantom Zone. Eventually Clark convinced her to open the portal for Lois and then Kara open the portal and pushed her into it. Then a phantom wraith, Faora, attacked Kara, injuring her and escaped through the portal before it closed, possessing Lois in the process. Mortally wounded, Clark attempted to help her but Kara tried to make Clark leave without her. Chloe activated the Crystal of Knowledge opening a portal back to Earth and then Kara and Clark returned to earth safe and sound. Kara found John Jones under Clark's instructions to get his phantom crystal in order to stop Faora and extracted her from Lois's body just before she could kill Clark. At Kent Farm, Kara told Clark that she was leaving Smallville to find Kandor, the capital city of Krypton which is rumored to still exist out there somewhere in space and could possibly contain more survivors of their bloodline, believing it's her destiny to find and save them. Clark offered to go with her to help find it but Kara told Clark his destiny is on Earth and that he gives mankind hope for the future. She then flew away into space to begin her quest. After leaving Smallville, Kara went to find the only possible living members from the bloodline of the House of El – her mother. However, unable to find her after two years of searching, Kara came to realize that she and Kal-El were the only survivors of the House of El as well as the only surviving Kryptonians left in the universe. At some point after her search was over, Jor-El summoned Kara back to Earth, giving her a mission, to save the world instead of Kal-El, for he was disowned by his father as a protection measure to prevent "the Dark Force" from possessing Clark and using him as a pawn to destroy Earth. Year 10 When a billboard that supported Gordon Godfrey’s views of heroes was falling, Kara flew and caught it, revealing herself to the public in the process. Catching up with her cousin, Kara told him about her adventures since escaping the Phantom Zone and why she was back in town. Kara decided to help Clark fly again despite Jor-El's wishes and ultimately failed in this task as he cannot understand all of his powers, as he still has doubt and darkness in his heart. Clark showed Kara the crow's nest where he used the Book of Rao and realized that was when the "Darkness" arrived on Earth and the two planned to find a way of sending the "Darkness" back using her bracelet. Clark and Kara used the computers of Watchtower to track the "Darkness", which they discovered was inhabiting Godfrey and the computers showed that Lois followed him, realizing that she was in danger. The two Kryptonians went to Club Desaad in search of them. As the "Darkness" tried to take on Clark and possess his body, Kara used her Kryptonian bracelet to deflect it and later saved Lois. Kara decided to live in secret, under a disguise, as well as was going to find the "Darkness" and defeat it herself, telling Clark that this isn't his fight anymore. Kara then began to get on top of all the newspapers and magazines and began to be recognized as a superhero by everyone. When the Vigilante Registration Act was issued, Clark began to meet secretly with Kara around the globe for a few weeks, which he'd assumed had gone unnoticed until Dr. Emil Hamilton mentioned it to him when he returned to Metropolis. At some time, Kara was affiliated with Watchtower as she would do some check-ins from time to time. When Slade Wilson began to take a more active approach in promoting the VRA and in taking down the heroes, all the currently known heroes were listed in the Daily Star newspaper. Amongst them was a photo of Kara, who has been officially dubbed by the press as "Supergirl". While in search of the mythical Bow of Orion, Kara found herself trapped in an energy force field where she was later found by Oliver Queen. He managed to release her and the two continued on the search together. Kara wondered why Oliver was looking for the bow and if Clark knew that he was, but Oliver was reluctant to give a straight answer. Eventually, the duo found the chamber of the bow just as Kara was called away by Jor-El to the Fortress, leaving Oliver to finish the quest. At the fortress, Jor-El told her that she had already completed her mission and it was time for her to move on and start her own journey or continue to be in Clark’s life and disrupt his future. Considering her options, she wanted Clark to be happy, as well as she wanted to fulfill the role that Jor-El had in store for her. To that end, she chose to leave to another time. Kara tearfully watched Clark and Lois through Watchtower's window and bid Clark an unheard goodbye, wishing him luck, before slipping on a Legion ring and traveling to the future to embark on her own destiny. Alternate realities * Linda Danvers (Apocalypse) Trivia * A passing of the Torch is made by Helen Slater (who had previous played the role of Kara Zor-El/Supergirl in the 1984 Supergirl movie,) to Laura Vandervoort's Kara by playing aunt Lara. * In Season 10's Supergirl, The Daily Planet headline article refers to Kara as the "Maiden of Might". This is similar to The "Maid of Might" which is one of her nicknames in the comics. * Kara is the only main character to have never been featured in a mid-season finale. * Kara is the only main female character (besides Lana) to not appear in season 9, but she was mentioned in Savior. Appearances Physical Appearance Kara is a medium-tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and has stayed the same age since she was stuck in suspended animation for 18 years and has an attractive appearance of a teenage girl. She, like her cousin Clark, wears primary colors of red, blue, as well as yellow in all of her clothing. When she lost her memories, she wore white most of the time until her memories and powers were restored. She always wears her Kryptonian bracelet and also a Kryptonian necklace which both hold the symbol for the House of El. When she was trapped in the Phantom Zone, she wore black, tattered clothing and her hair were arranged differently (in a series of braids) in order to combat the Zoners. After she came back, she was spotted wearing a blue, leather jacket with yellow stripes on the wrists, with a yellow shirt underneath, as well as a pair of red jeans. She's sometimes seen wearing a blue tank top midriff shirt over a red bra, silver bracelets, a red skirt and knee length boots. Supergirl When Kara returned and revealed at the world her existence as a vigilante, the costume she wore consisted in a light blue, long sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff, with a red skirt, as well as red boots with yellow stripes. When not in action, to disguise as a "civilian", she wears a brunette wig, a suit in neutral colors and a pair of glasses to keep herself undercover from the public. Powers and Abilities As a Kryptonian, Kara has many powers and abilities, like her cousin Clark Kent under a yellow sun. Unlike her cousin, she doesn't hold back any of her abilities. * Solar Battery: This ability is the primary core from which all of Kara's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of her body stores vast amounts of sunlight that gets emitted Earth's yellow sun inside her cells and seems to operate like a battery. *'Super Strength': Kara is extremely, almost astronomically physically powerful, being strong enough to pick up vehicles and trees without any effort. She is strong enough to fight Clark. She later destroyed an impenetrable wall. She held up a billboard with one hand while in flight. *'Super Speed': Kara can move and or react at alarming speeds that far exceed the sound barrier. *'Super Stamina': Kara can take part in extensive strenuous physical action for long periods of time before tiring. *'Invulnerability': Kara is virtually indestructible, as she is resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm unless kryptonite is involved. *'Flight': Kara can easily defy gravity, as she has already mastered this ability, even though she has fewer years of experience than Clark. Also, Kara can fly into space in a matter of seconds. She can fly fast enough to grab a falling billboard, then quickly speed away in flight. She can also hover in mid-air. *'Telescopic Vision': Kara can see objects and people from far away: she can even focus on particular earthly objects from space. *'Super Hearing': Kara can hear, whispers, frequencies, pitches, as well as other sounds that the human ear can't detect. She was able to recognize the sound of her distant ship's beacon. She was also able to hear that Gordon Godfrey was being possessed by Darkseid. *'X-Ray Vision': Kara can see through any matter and material unless it is covered in lead. She first used her x-ray vision to analyze the inside of a mysterious time capsule. *'Heat Vision': Kara has shown more significant mastery and skill with Heat Vision over some of her other powers. However, at first she couldn't control this ability, sending out large pulses of heat. She later learned how to control it when she used it to save Clark. She later used it to destroy the control panel to Clark's kryptonite cage. *'Longevity': In an alternate reality Jor-El transported Clark to, Kara hadn't been kept in suspended animation for 18 years and she still looked much younger than a woman in her late 30's. *'Super Dexterity': Kara can preform any action, like catching or throwing, perfectly if she knows how to do it. She, however, didn't know how to hold chop-sticks properly and Oliver had to guide and direct her on how to use a bow an arrow. *'Super Breath:' The ability to use super breath to blow objects or people away. Notes * Chloe and Kara never got along, partly because of her attraction to Jimmy and Kara's rudeness when the two first met in the episode Kara. * Kara's alternate name of Linda (used during her bout of amnesia and in the alternate universe that Jor-El takes Clark to) is from her Supergirl incarnation. The name she chooses to cover her Kara identity is Linda Lee Danvers. * It is unknown if Kara knew about Jimmy's death since her return in Supergirl ''and ''Prophecy. Relationships * Clark and Kara - Details on the cousins' sibling-like relationship. * Jimmy and Kara - Her first romance with a human. * Lex and Kara - Details on their relationship and Lex's strange obsession with her. * Chloe, Jimmy and Kara - Details on the love triangle that Kara experienced with Jimmy and Chloe during her short stay in Smallville. See also * For the girl who believed herself to be "Kara from Krypton," see Lindsey Harrison (Earth 1). Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:31st Century Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters